


Hey teach!

by portiaburk40



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben solo is into it eventually, Finn is OOC, Rey is 15, Rey is obsessed, Rosehux, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, This is semi dark, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, ben is 30, ben is married to Jessika temporary, rey will be 16 when sex happens, teacher student relationship, temporary finnrose, the happy ending is according to how you look at it, touch starved, warning rey is young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portiaburk40/pseuds/portiaburk40
Summary: Rey Nima is obsessed with her history teacher Ben solo. She wants him badly even though he’s married. She will do anything to get him. She even stalks his instagram. And peeks in his window watching him undress. But he treats her like any other student. Even though she sometimes catches heated looks from him. Oh he wants her too. She knows it.Ben solo knew about his next door neighbor Rey Nima she was a bright student and he was flattered by her but he is married and he knows he cannot do what rey obviously wants him to do until his wife Jessika leaves him for her co worker Poe. Then that’s when the lines between right and wrong start to blur and Ben is tempted to give in to temptation. His young beautiful student rey.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Hey teach!**

**By portiaburk40**

 

**Rey’s pov**

I remember when I first saw our history teacher Ben solo. Me and my best friend rose thought he was gorgeous. I fell in love with him at first sight. It also turned out that he and his beautiful wife Jessika lived next door to me. Where I could watch him everyday. Rose and my other friends would joke about seducing mr solo. 

But I wanted those hands and gorgeous lips all over me. I fantasized about him bending me over his desk and. Fucking me. A lot of times I would masterbate with mr solo in mind. Only him. I was all of fifteen. I would make sure I wore skimpy shirts and shorts during the summer to catch Bens looks and he would look at me and swallow. I grinned knowing ben is not as immune to me as he wants me to believe. 

It made me almost insane when he kissed that wife of his my hopes only got up when I heard yelling from that house. I peeked in one night, from my window and saw ben beating up another man. The man I recognized as Poe Dameron a supposed friend of Bens and his wife Jessika. Poe was half dressed when Ben threw him out. Then told his wife to leave.

_“Get out you slut! Now._ Ben yelled as he threw things around the house. “ _I am sorry buddy but I love her! I...I loved her before you, we could not help ourselves._ Poe said. I watched as Ben would not look at them and said brokenly _“just leave both of you!”_ His wife crying as she left with poe. At that moment I wanted to kill that bitch! If it was me and I had a man like Ben solo I would never cheat ever!

I shut the curtains careful for mr solo not to see me. That night I went to bed hurting for him but also elated he was free and now it was time for me to make a move. Sure before I would flirt with him. But I needed to up my game. By the end of the year ben solo would be mine! 

**Bens pov**

Me and my best friend poe grew up with Jessika both of us crushed on her but I won Jess married me. Poe backed away because none of us wanted to ruin our friendship. We were married for the past five years. I was teaching highschool history. But that’s when I could not help but notice her, her name Rey Nima she was a foster kid to mr Plutt who ran a junk yard. But rey was also a smart bright student. 

Her grades were exemplary. She was my first temptation but because she was only fifteen I resisted. Rey was my student one of my brightest in fact. But it was hard not to look at that golden smooth skin and cute freckles across her nose and lush mouth. That I at times fantasized about. But I have Jess with her lovely dark hair and blue eyes. At least I thought until I came home one day and found them. 

Jessika and Poe! S....she was riding him on our couch. I saw red. Beat poe within an inch of his life and threw them both out! I sat down with my head in my hands and thought. And realized there were hints that Jess and Poe were with eachother the whole damned time she was married to me. I looked next door and saw rey shutting the blinds. My god the girl witnessed the whole thing. That made it worse. I got myself together and decided that I would not let the girl know I was aware of her seeing the end of my marriage.

**Rey’s pov**

The next day up at school I spotted mr solo. I wore a short skirt and low v necked  red blouse. I caught him looking at me I licked my lips and crossed my legs. Bens eyes darkened when he spotted me not to mention his eyes went directly to my legs. He swallowed and looked away. I smiled secretly. The smile was there when rose came up with her boyfriend finn. Rose and finn was one of those highschool couples that planned on marrying. 

I suspected by the time senior year comes up they will lose interest in eachother since finn has a roving eye. Often times I caught him looking me over. I ignored it rolling my eyes I only had eyes for one man and that man was ben solo. He was the one I wanted to give my virginity too. Rose already told me her and finn did it. I didn’t bother to tell rose that she wasn’t the only one finn screwed there was that cheerleader bazine netal as well. 

“Hello mr solo” I said with a smile. He looked up from his desk “Rey” he acknowledged. I figured I would be honest with him. “Sir I know about Jessika and you.” He looked up from grading papers. Then looked down “Yes I am aware miss Nima and I would appreciate it if you kept quiet about my personal matters.” I went around his desk in front of him. “I know mr solo and I promise no one will know about your personal matters it was just hard not to overhear because of the yelling.” 

He looked up stayed quiet for a minute there was a tension between us I felt it. He looked away but not before I saw him glancing at my lips. I smirked. “Yes well I, am very sorry miss Nima.” I got closer and put my hand on his shoulder “it’s fine mr solo, I will not tell anyone don’t worry.” I caressed it ben closes his eyes. Leaning into my hand oh yes I had him. I walked away my hips swinging I felt him looking at me as I walked out of the classroom.

 

 

NOTES

REY IS NAUGHTY😈 COMMENT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. ITS USUALLY BEN THATS HAS AN OBESSION I DECIDED REY WOULD BE THE ONE THIS TIME 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end

**Bens pov**

I saw a divorce lawyer and filed separation papers with Jessika. She openly agreed not looking at me. Our divorce would final as soon as she signed. I had already signed. It hurt I thought she loved me. Even though both Poe and I loved her and she did date poe before me but that was in the seventh grade. 

I walked down the courthouse steps when I saw her getting in the car with poe. They kissed before poe drove away. It made me sick. There was proof Jess staying at her work with poe alone plus there was footage of them having sex on his desk. That enraged Me. I looked at Jess before leaving the courthouse and asked “Jess was.....was I not enough why did you both do this to me.” She looked at me sadly and said “oh Benny it is hard to explain we.... we just should have never married!” With that she walked away and out of my life. 

**A week later**

My divorce was final. I even heard Jess moved in with poe! They were shameless I thought. I severed all contact with them. I remembered rey my student and next door neighbor. I felt guilty at letting myself watch her walk away, while looking at her lovely ass. I also felt immense guilt at liking her soft touch wanting more of it. 

She is my student, plus she is only fifteen. I should not even be thinking of her like that. I decided not to rey is my student! She is to young. Even if I melt at her slightest touch. No! No! No! Don’t go there solo! 

**A few weeks later**

Damn that girl I thought she was making it difficult to resist her. With her little touches that burn me and wearing tight jeans and halter tops. That have me looking at her lithe figure. I was tempted to spank her! I was her teacher what she was doing was going to get me in trouble and ruin my career but rey didn’t seem to care. I saw that look in her eyes. She wants me but why I had to confront the girl.

”Miss Nima I need to talk to you after class.” Rey looked at me and smirked a flirtatious look in her beautiful hazel eyes. “Okay mr solo” she said in that sultry way that made me hard good thing I was wearing black are my arousel would be prominate damn her! I thought. 

**Rey’s pov**

He wanted to talk to me alone. Ben looked at me “rey your actions are not appropriate and I must tell you to stop! For my sake and yours!” I walked towards him and ran my hands on his shoulders massaging them. He moaned as he leaned into my touch. “Ben I want you and I would never do what she did, I would be yours only!” I said softly then I went around him strattling him. I kissed him deeply, he responded for a minute then pushed me away.

Ben looked away from me. “Stop it! Rey Stop we cannot do this!” 

“I like teaching I like my Job! And you are to young and don’t know what you want!” That made me mad. Ben walked across the room to get away from me. I stalked up “I might be young ben but I know what I want and I’ve wanted you since meeting you.” I grabbed him down for  another kiss. He kissed me back and picked me up putting me on his desk. 

He kissed me passionately I returned his kisses. His tongue entering my mouth. I’ve been on a few dates before meeting ben solo! And the tongue kisses I experienced were gross but Bens wasn’t. His hands were on my breast kneading them. I moaned leaning into him. He was kissing my throat. When the school bell rang. 

That made us both part going back to reality. “Ben!” I said softly breathing heavy. He wouldn’t look at me. “Go now!” He said. “This is not over ben solo!” I said to him. “I know you want me!” With that I walked out of the classroom. As I turned back I saw ben running his hands through his hair in frustration. I smiled at that I knew I had affected him, he wanted me.

 

NOTES

MYMYMY REY IS PERSISTENT 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Bens pov**

A new teacher took an interest in me. It had been months since my divorce and rey was driving me crazy. My eyes could not help but wander to her backside, breast and legs. Damnit she was jailbait she could ruin me! So when the new teacher who was blonde and pretty asked me out. I accepted I need rey out of my system before we both got in trouble.

Besides Catherine sersom was an actual delight to hang around. Plus she was a year younger then me. She was attractive enough as well. I know I should be attracted to her but I found I kept comparing her to my student. It was decided I would go on this date and maybe Catherine would get my student out of my system!

**Rey’s pov**

I heard he accepted a date with the new teacher Catherine. I was not about to let that happen. So I accepted a invitation to a party with rose and finn. Plus the rest of the football team. Jake has been after me, so I took advantage of the situation and accepted him in front of mr solo. I even let Jake pull me beside him. His hand on my waste. We walked away that Friday. 

“See you teach!” Jake said pulling me closer then I was comfortable with but sacrifices would have to be made. I saw that look. Ben eyed Jake’s arm around my waste like he wanted to rip it off. “Later mr solo!” I said smiling. As me and Jake walked out of the classroom. 

I knew the party would have booze. And it was near my house. Loud music playing. Jake was already drunk and all over me! “Hey babe! Why don’t we go upstairs.” He said drunkenly. I pushed his hands off my ass and boobs and pushed him on another women Jake mathison did not care as long as he got laid. 

I drank a beer looking on spotting rose and finn making out with baz looking on hatefully boy was I glad not to be a part of that situation. I just stood around bored when another football player Todd asked to dance. I put my beer down and said “sure”. We danced until the police were called. I was nearly stampeded with everyone running away. I let myself be caught. I had a few beers in me. I was buzzed but not sloshed. 

They couldn’t get Plutt. So ben was called I smirked at that. 

**Bens pov**

I was in the middle of a pleasant evening with Catherine. It was nice but I found I wasn’t attracted to her. Lovely brown hair and hazel eyes, lush lips kept coming to my mind. Damn her! I was livid when I got the call. Rey was arrested for underage drinking with Rose Tico and finn Storm. I dropped Catherine off early and went straight to the police station.

What I saw made me roll my eyes. I immediately called rose and Finns parents. “Ohhhh heyyy mr mr solo!” Rose said swaying. Finn just smiled wide “hey teach!” He said three sheets to the wind. I looked at both of them. “Your parents are coming!” Then my eyes went to rey. Who smiled leering. “Oh come on mr solo it’s just partying!” I looked at her and got very pissed she had a hickey on her neck! 

I kept my temper in check until after rose and Finns parents came. And I got rey out of the station. 

Thats when I grabbed rey by the shoulders and shook her. “You know better rey!” She just looked at me. “What do you care ben!” She yelled. “You tell me that we can’t be together, then kiss me like you want me!” I look at rey and snatch her in my arms. “I can’t want you rey it could ruin both of us don’t you realize this!” I choked out. As I push away. But then she does something unexpected. Instead of running away. She touches my face and I feel her lips on mine. 

I kiss her back for a second. Then push away. “I will not do this rey!” I said as I drag her to my car. Put her in and get in to drive her to plutts. Then rey looks at me and grabs my face again her lips on mine. God rey is soft, her lips taste sweet. I respond instantly moaning she’s hard to resist until I push her away. 

“I can’t rey!” I say as I start the engine and drive her to her house. She says nothing. As I drop her off. She looks at me and says before walking in the house. “I know you want it to ben.” I look at her saying nothing as I get back in my car and park in the driveway. 

I walk in my house. It’s not right she’s fifteen! But rey is right I do want her. I sat on my couch my head in my hands. How the hell had it come to this I think.

NOTES

ANGST FOR BEN MY REY KNOWS WHO SHE WANTS

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Rey’s pov**

I know he has feelings for me I can feel it everytime he looks at me. But he’s right both of us could get in danger. Especially him I read where if anything intimate goes on between a teacher and student then ben could go to prison for rape and get his teachers certification taking away. The age of consent is sixteen so I will have to wait to have him. 

I confront him after class I....I need to apologize. “Mr solo I’m sorry for putting you in a situation I’m aware of the rules that you can’t that w..we can’t.” He looks at me and takes me by the shoulders and pulls me in a hug. I close my eyes at his gentleness and embrace him back. “Rey you are a beautiful smart girl and I’m flattered you like me but yes you did put me in a situation that would get me fired and put in prison.” I signed I still wanted him but I would have to wait. I’m good at waiting. 

I turn sixteen in another month. I put my arms around his neck and kiss him softly.”mr solo, when I’m sixteen we will review this situation I say against his lips smiling. He moans as his lips close over mine. We kiss softly then he pulls away. Clears his throat and smiles “your relentless miss Nima.” I smile back and wink as I let him go. “Yes especially when it comes to what I want.” 

“And I want you ben.” I say seriously then I give him a soft peck on the cheek and walk away from him. I glance back and he’s staring but for once there is a tiny smile on his face.

**Bens pov**

I can’t help but smile the rest of the day. Rey is willing to wait. Sixteen they say is the age of consent. I want her, I have since seeing her the first a few months ago. But we still have to keep this secret. At least until she’s eighteen. But when rey is sixteen I can do what I want with the little minx.

Her lips on mine felt good, I wanted more. I see her with her friends rose and another girl Amy. They are laughing as I walk down the hall. We exchange glances and she smiles and winks again. I smile a little as I get ready for my class. She still flirts but more subtle now. As soon as classes are over and we are alone rey walks over and perched on my lap. 

I look up at her it feels good holding her. My arms go around her slim body. She gives me a chaste kiss on my lips. “Rey thank you for being aware sweetheart.” I say softly smiling. “Also you need to get up off my lap sweetheart before someone walks in.” I raise my eyebrows and smirk as she signs and gets up. She says in a sultry way “Okay teach but later I want to come over and....study!” She winks once again and saunters away I look at her ass damn this girl she will drive me crazy. 

I go home and get out of my clothes and a pair of jogging pants and black t shirt. I hear a knock on my door. And there rey is she smiles and jumps on me. I catch her as she kisses me. I respond I figured I would always respond to her god she’s sweet. We kiss some more and I put her down. Then she walks by me in my house. 

I smirk “Rey did you come here to study are make out.” I say flirting I’m flirting with my student Rey Nima. Well it wasn’t like I didn’t actually fantasize about her being here in my house even when I was married. Jess was hardly home. And rey,rey wore things that I could not help but look at her attributes. She was a beautiful girl. 

She smiled as she brought out an English book. Sat on my couch. And said conqettishly “Both Sir!” The Sir did it and I was on her my lips on hers. She responded instantly moaning our tongues dueling. Until I maintained control, and broke away. I wasn’t some highschool boy not knowing when to quit or pull away. 

Rey stayed for supper and she did get in some studying I made sure of it. I stayed in the living room while I let her leave my house on her own. She was grinning beautifully. I found I loved making her smile. But she’s still my student nothing can come of my feelings for her until she’s eighteen and graduated then I will openly have a relationship with her. 

But right now I just wanted to be with her.

 

NOTES

WELL BEN AKNOWLEDGES THAT HE DOES WANT REY BUT HE IS WILLING TO WAIT. REY WILL BE SNEAKY SINCE SHE CANT SEEM TO KEEP HER HANDS ARE LIPS OFF OF MR SOLO! 😉 

ALSO BY THE TIME SHES SIXTEEN BEN BETTER BE PREPARED 😈


	5. Chapter 5

**Bens pov**

My ex wife Jessika wanted to meet for the first time since the divorce. I didn’t really want to see her but we needed to talk about what happened between us. I had thought our five years of marriage was happy. I waited at a cafe near my school. As I saw Jess still pretty but she actually did not compare to rey. The girl made me crazy with lust and love. Jess never ever made me feel that way. 

Not even when we were growing up. My parents adored her my mom was devastated when we divorced. But it could not be helped she cheated. “Hello Ben.” Jess said softly. As she looked into my eyes and smiled a little. “Things are good Jess...” I waited and asked. “How is poe?” Jess shook head looking down “we are over ben.” My eyes widened in surprise I asked “why what happened?” 

She looked in my eyes and touched my hand “I realized that it was just to get my feelings for him out of my system, I want you back ben please give me a second chance!” She grasped my hand. To say I was surprised was an understatement. I thought about it not long after we parted ways I would have taking Jess up on her offer. But now my thoughts were of rey, smiling only looking at me and her sweet kisses. 

The words that come out my mouth were “no jess whatever chance we had ended the minute you decided to take poe in our bed and I’m leaving.” I started to get up but Jess threw herself in my arms “please ben I was wrong I know but everyone makes mistakes please just give us another chance we...we used to be good together!” Her lips were on mine I was pushing her away when I heard “get off of him!” I looked up with Jess in my arms and saw rey she looked beautiful like a warrior goddess as she stalked over and grabbed Jess by her hair with amazing strength. 

“You had your chance with him, you didn’t Appreciate what you had bitch now leave him the fuck alone!”  Jess pulled away holding her hair tears in her eyes. Then she turned on rey. “What business of ours is yours little girl!” Jess said angrily. “He’s mine!” Rey smiled it not reaching her eyes. And said “from the looks of it miss pava, Ben was rejecting you! And you as pathetic and desperate as you are was trying to make something work that he wasn’t going for!” 

Jessika tried to slap her! I grabbed her arm. Jerked her back. “Don’t!” I said seething! “Touch this girl! And she’s right Jessika I told you no! We are never ever getting back together again!” With that I grabbed rey and walked outside the cafe. I looked back and saw Jess go red with embarrassment. She pushed her fingers through her hair and walked away.

**Rey’s pov**

He took me in a corner where no one would see us. “Rey why did you do that!” He said but he wasn’t upset like I expected he was in awe. I smiled “because ben I care about you and you looked like you needed help!” He slowly smiled and pulled me in a hug. “I suppose I should thank you rey.” 

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him. He returned my kiss. And we hugged again. “Rey I didn’t expect my ex wife to do any of that.” He said as we

sat in the cafe.

I was drinking coffee with cream and sugar. “You might what to talk to poe Ben see what happened.” Ben shook his head “no I will not interfere with poe and Jess to be honest they have been off and on since we were in the seventh grade, and she’s always went to me.” 

“Thats not right.” I said. I felt sad for him he spent a long time between poe and Jessika with that woman running to him on rebound. He smiled softly sweetly took my hand. “I know but I have you to comfort me.” I smiled and said. “Yes Ben I’m here.” I was always around I thought I love you! But I did not say that out loud. He walked me out to outsiders it just looked like two friends and neighbors having coffee together. After....I saw rose! Standing there her mouth open!

Rose later confronted me. “I saw that little display rey.” I looked at her pretending nonchalance. “What do you mean, mr solo looked uncomfortable and that woman was hanging all over him begging for him back.” Rose snorted “yeah that was his ex wife she was pretty pathetic.” I laughed “Yeah ,mr solo actually thanked me.” 

Rose laughed but then she grew serious. “Careful rey your obvious crush on him is showing.” I signed she was right my feelings are becoming hard to hide. “I know rose but he’s...” Rose put her hands up and laughed. “I know he’s perfect but you still could get him in trouble and mr solo is  good teacher rey.” I signed put my hand on rose’s shoulder. 

“Okay rose I will try to get my feelings for mr solo out of my system.” I lied. That was never going to happen. Rose smiled shaking her head and said “good now let’s have a girls night out, I need a break from finn.” I smiled and agreed. I would be going to rose’s house. 

As I walked with rose hearing her talk about Finn and other things she’s dealing with. I saw ben and smiled my hand brushing lightly over his as we passed by each other at school.

He dismissed class later “have a good weekend guys.” He said. As soon as rose left before me. And the room was empty but us I walked over and sat in his lap. He smiled and put his arms around me. “Rose warned me mr solo...I think I’m obvious in my crush on you.” He kissed me and pulled away. “Yes miss Nima you need to curve your thing for me.” He said smiling wickedly. I kissed him again my tongue entering his mouth and he groaned his tongue dueling with mine. He smiled and buried his face in my throat. 

“You drive me crazy rey.’ He said huskily. I look at him and grin. “I do!” I say. He looked at me and smirked, “you know you do.” 

“Well” I said touching his face and lips. “I’m going to rose’s house for the weekend. So you will be all on your lonesome sir.” Ben growled at that I grinned I knew what saying sir did to him he kissed me deeply passionately before reluctantly letting me up off his lap. He cleared his throat and said loudly “have a good weekend Nima.” I smiled naughtily. “No worries teach”  I said as I walked out. Only the janitor was around and he had head phones on his ears not even looking my way. 

I sauntered out of the classroom feeling Bens dark eyes on me. 

Oh yes I wasn’t about to get him out of my system ben solo was mine. But I did need to hide my love for him if it was becoming obvious for Rose then others would know. 

 

NOTES

REY NEEDS TO BE A LITTLE MORE SUDTLE BEFORE HER FEELINGS ARE KNOWN ARE ITS TROUBLE FOR MR SOLO

NO WORRIES MY REY WILL FIND A WAY 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Rey’s pov**

_I remember my first time seeing him almost a year ago he was beautiful and young the youngest teacher at our highschool. Plus he was deep. He reminded me of Rochester and Darcy. I loved pride and prejudice and Jane eyre. Often I would fantisize myself and him during that period. Declaring his love for me._

_It made me miserable when I would see him and his beautiful wife. It seemed like a healthy happy marriage and I hated her. I also envied her! Jessika Pava solo. He had the perfect life  are so I thought until I saw Poe Dameron a friend of his who would hang out often with them come out of that house putting his shirt on and Jessika kissing him passionately before he left. This was weeks before ben caught them._

_It enraged me I stayed away because I thought Jessika loved him! I just stood in my corner admiring him from afar loving him. Especially when we would discuss history together sometimes when I got him alone. We also discussed Charlotte bronte and jane Austen which believe it are not he actually loved as well. I felt a kindred spirit in mr solo and I loved him._

_But he kept his attentions to me that of a student and teacher. With his perfect marriage I thought this was all I could get. But that didn’t stop my fascination with him or my fantasies that caused me to get wet between my legs and touch myself at night. I remember my fingers sliding over my breast wishing they were his. Feeling my soft nipples harden at my touch._

_I wished they were his hands his big beautiful hands on me. I remember my fingers sliding down my belly and on my wet Pussy as I moaned his name and my fingers going inside my tight wet channel. As I rubbed myself, fingers going in and out until I climaxed with his name on my lips._

_Then I cleaned myself up and took a shower. It was not the first time I masterbated. I started masterbating when I turned fourteen picturing my favorite singers. But it was the first time it was only one man. Ben solo was the only man I wanted._

_I saw my chance a chance I never thought I would have but wished for. Once his divorce was finalized. I thought his wife now ex wife crazy at dumping such a passionate man. Well he was mine now! I determined._

I was at rose’s house. Her parents always welcoming and kind. We immediately went upstairs. Her phone rang. She answered it while we were in the middle of putting on matching pajamas. “Hey finn” she rolled her eyes. “No you can’t come over i want sometime alone with rey she’s here for a sleepover!” She obviously got mad because she yelled “fine then spend your time with that slut bazine!” 

She hung up and turned her phone off. I signed and tell her what I always tell her. “Rose why do you put up with him!” She just signed bowing her head “because I love him rey! Haven’t you ever loved a guy?” Yes I thought our teacher Ben. But I didn’t say anything before ben though no. So I lied well partially lied. “No but rose we are still young you don’t have to settle for finn when he keeps treating you like a possession!” I told her. 

I grinned touching her shoulder “besides I noticed Armitage Hux eyeing you the other day.” Her eyes widened “you mean the red head!” I shook my head and giggled “yeah!” 

She giggled “I thought he was into you rey, since both of you are originally from England.” I shook my head “nope we are just friends but he did ask about you.” I remembered Armie asking me why rose puts up with Finn who treats her like that. “She could do better rey.” He said and I heartily agreed. 

We giggled “wow” rose said. Then she perked up “what about you rey and mr solo.” She said in a mischievous way. I laughed and had to lie once again. “That’s just a crush rose nothing will ever come of it.” I hated telling my best friend this, I wished I was older eighteen so I would be free to tell rose everything. 

We both decided to change the subject. We put make up on each other. And laughed because we globed it on. I sent the pics to ben. And got several laughing emojis. And a text saying both of you girls look ridiculous! I smiled after cleaning the make up off and sent him a proper pic. And got a now you look beautiful from him. All with rose not knowing. 

“Hey let’s call hux rose.” I say daringly. A blush was in rose’s cheeks she looked beautiful in that moment I thought. “What! No! Rey!” she shook her head. I grinned mischievously. And dialed hux’s number. “Hello he said rey, oh hey Armie I said guess who’s house I’m at Rose Ticos and she wants you!” Rose’s eyes widen her blush intensifies. 

I grin wide and hand her the phone. Rose blushes more hearing hux say hello rose. She hangs up fast. Then gives me the eye. Then grins slowly. Oh no I thought. “Two can play at this game.” She said. That’s when she looks up Bens home phone number. And calls him. My eyes widen “no! I say rose no!” 

She shook her head “no you did it to me it’s payback time!” 

I hear a deep voice going hello. “Hey mr solo this is Rose Tico and my friend rey wants you so bad!” I grabbed the phone from her my cheeks hot with blush. I hear on the other end in a husky voice that makes my insides melt. “Well does she now.” 

“No of course not! B...mr solo!” God I nearly said his first name in front of rose. She smiled mischievously. I hang up fast. We both decide to change that subject and go to talking about our breast. I look at Rose. She’s of oriental descent but has nice full breast I envied her when I looked at my small ones. 

“Oh rose I wish I had bigger breast. Like you.” She hugs me. “Rey your beautiful and your breast are small and perky.” She said looking at mine. We both pulled our pajama tops off. “Besides yours will likely stay that way whereas mine will eventually droop!” I laugh. So does she. The rest of the night we ate pizza her father brought after we quickly put out tops on. 

I got text from Ben asking what that was about. I texted back it’s just something girls do. I got a call my ring tone silent. I went in the bathroom. “So miss Nima how long have you wanted me.” He said in that husky voice that was pure sex, I almost moaned out loud getting a little damp between my legs. 

I decided to be honest with him. “Since seeing you move in next door.” I admit to him. 

“Ohhh yes miss Nima well I’m....flattered.” He said his voice so damned sexy. “I really have to go ben” I say weakly I’m in rose’s bathroom right now I’ll see you later ben.” 

Before I hang up. My eyes widen when I hear...

”I want you as well rey.” He confessed softly. I smile wide “oh yeah well dream about me tonight sir”  I tell him sultry my voice going soft. I hear him groan. As I hang up. I will be dreaming of you I thought. 

 

NOTES

DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER WOO 

BEN DOES NOT GET A POV MAYBE NEXT CHAPTER

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Bens pov**

I did dream of her. Rey my student and my sort of girlfriend. I had never felt a girl was my whole world until rey. Not even my wife. I never even craved Jessika like I do rey. I remember being inexplicably drawn to her upon seeing her as I moved in to the house next door with my wife. 

Also seeing her in my class. I remember feeling angry on her behalf at her circumstances Plutt was a bastard who did not care for rey. She lived in a house with many unwanted kids most young between a year old and twelve. Rey was the oldest. I had grew up in this town of jakku Carolina. I wasn’t born here but i spent half my

life here because this is where my uncle Luke lived at. In fact I went to the high school here. I meant Poe and Jess here. 

But as soon as we married we moved away to Chicago. Poe would go between places to visit. Since at the time I thought we were good friends. It was in the past few months close to a year ago me and Jessika moved back because she took Poe’s job offer and I had a offer to teach my old highschool here. I jumped at that opportunity since some of my best days was in that school. 

I remember I froze when I saw her in my class. I thought her pretty when I saw her watching me and my wife move in. But she was even prettier up close. All smiles and lovely hazel eyes. I had to refrain myself from singling her out of the rest of my students just to know her. It would definitely be creepy and wrong I thought. But rey did something unexpected she approached me. 

It was a pleasure to find out how smart this girl was. She had brains and beauty in such a young mind. Plus it felt warm in her presence I ached to touch her. It was something I never felt for Jessika. I saved the pic she sent from her sleepover on my phone in private files. 

Plus hearing that soft sultry British accent telling me to dream about her had me hard in my pants. I did want rey Nima. My student it was wrong but I wanted her desperately I craved her. 

Thats why when she returned Sunday from her weekend at her friend and my other student Rose Ticos house. Rey came over under pretense of studying and I dragged her in my house my lips on hers. She grinned after her lips swollen from my passionate assault. I groaned and dragged her to my couch. She strattled me and her lips were on mine. Our tongues dueling her moving up and down on my cock I felt myself go hard and I met her moves.

Kissing her mouth, throat, my hands all over her. As I kissed everywhere including her perfect small tits. Through her t shirt. She moaned grinding hard against me. Until we both could not take it. And I unbuttoned her jeans and felt her wetness. “Yes ben please touch me!” She groaned as my fingers rubbed her clit. She nearly screamed in her climax as I kissed her  to silence. Rey looked at me breathing fast. I pulled my fingers out from her pussy. My eyes hooded as I licked them tasting her essence. She kissed me again and moved up and down my cock until I spilled my seed in my pants. And she climaxed on me once again. 

The little minx smirked as we cleaned ourselves up. My smart girl bringing an extra pair of jeans.

”You little minx you knew what you were doing coming here didnt you. You naughty girl!” I said after smiling wickedly. She bowed her head then smiled back. “Yes sir I did.” I groaned damn the Sir thing always did things to me. I snatched her in my arms kissing her passionately. “Keep that up rey and I will fuck you.” She just grinned and said “I don’t see a problem with that sir.” I gave her a wicked look smiling as I watched her leave my house taking her school books. 

She understood that sex could not be until she was of consenting age. But for once I was happy and content. Rey was exactly what I needed and I realized I am in love with her. Despite if found out it would be the end of my career and I could be separated from her. That made what I was doing unbearable. I could not be separated from her.  That’s why we both needed to take precautions and keep our relationship hidden until she was eighteen. Hell I shouldn’t even feel the way I feel about her. But i....couldn’t help it.

 

NOTES

WOW BENS POV AND AN AKNOWLEDGEMENT THAT HE IS IN LOVE WITH HER PLUS SMUT AS WELL 💗💗💗

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Rey’s pov**

We managed to keep our relationship discreet associating normally at school. With exception to being completely alone. Then all our inhabitions were cut loose and Ben had me against a wall kissing me endlessly. Are we would meet at his house. Unkar my foster father never cared where I was at. So we could not get caught. I would be in my underwear, him in his boxers. 

And we would kiss and rub against eachother until we climax him groaning as I rub myself against his hardness. Then he would lay me down on his couch and his fingers would go inside my panties rubbing my clit one finger going inside my wet pussy. Finger fucking me until I scream in pleasure. Then he would bring his fingers to his mouth licking them. 

Then he would raise up and kiss me deeply me once again tasting myself on him. Then his mouth traced down my throat kissing it. Then his mouth went to my breast sucking and licking both nipples. I moaned leaning into him. Grinding against him again. His gorgeous mouth traveled down my flat belly kissing it. Then between my legs where he licked and sucked my pussy until I moaned again climaxing on his face. 

He kissed me again raising up grinding against me until I orgasmed again. His mouth immediately shutting up my screams of pure pleasure. 

After....we sat and watched tv and I did my homework it felt demestic I loved spending time with Ben being intimate with him, I loved him period. I knew it was looked on by society as wrong but I could not help my feelings for my teacher Ben solo. 

I kissed him one last time after we had dinner and left to go back to plutts. 

The thing about unkar was he kept up appearances when the social worker came so none of us was taken from him and I kept that shit house spotless so I would stay near ben. In about a week I will be sixteen and I’m celebrating my birthday with Ben. 

My grades in school kept up so our relationship has not affected my education and Bens teaching was excellent still as long as we kept a distant relationship in society. 

I was walking with rose and Amy down the halls when rose turned to me and said “Rey I’m glad you seem to be over mr solo.” 

“Yes” I lied I hated lying to rose she is my best friend but ben and I decided it had to be at least until I’m eighteen. I wanted to tell her that me and Ben loved eachother desperately and I would never be over him. 

Rose and finn broke up like I predicted rose had caught him finally with bazine and promptly ended it. She was spending more time with Armitage Hux. I was glad Armie was my friend. 

“Hey would you like to go on a double date with me and armitage he has this friend don from Britain that I think would be perfect for you rey.” She said enthusiastically. I tried to find any excuse to turn rose down because when she said that. I felt Bens stare hot and intense. 

But I realized Because our relationship was a secret I could not let rose suspect that I still had feelings for ben so I smiled at rose and told her yes besides it was a double date. But I also felt ben look away and I glanced at him. What I saw made me want to change my mind it broke me. His look hurt. 

Later after history class. I cornered Ben. He wouldn’t look at me. “Ben please look at me and understand I....I couldn’t turn her down otherwise she would suspect again about us.” 

He looked at me his eyes softened “i...I know rey.” He took me in his arms hugging me close. “I’ll be sure not to have a good time.” I joked. He chuckled and joked back. “You better not my love.” 

My eyes widened and I looked at him still in his arms. “My love!” I repeated.

”ben....and his lips were on mine “I love you my darling girl” he whispered against my lips kissing me softly. I kissed him back “oh my god ben I love you.” I say kissing him more until it was time to part. 

I went on the date with rose and Armie. And his friend don. He was nice and very sweet. But neither one of us was hitting it off. Since he clearly wasn’t over his ex. We both broke it to Armie and rose. But we agreed to be friends. 

I called Ben and told him. There was no lies between us. But it was getting more and more painful keeping our love secret. For him as much as me.

 

NOTES

WELL THATS ALL FOR NOW THE ANGST IT UP FOR BOTH REY AND BEN 


	9. Chapter 9

**Us Rey’s pov**

I finally turned sixteen I had spent the day with rose and Armie and my new friend don. They threw a small private sweet sixteen for me. With pizza and cake I blew out my candles smiling and opened the gifts they bought me. Rose’s parents were there as well. Before that I spent time with my boyfriend slash teacher. Rose never tried to set me up again after the double date. I told her I would find the right guy for me eventually. 

It assured her. Ben pulled me in his lap. “Happy birthday rey.” He said. I smiled and kissed him deeply. I stood up after strattling him. His arms around me as we kept our lips locked together. Kissing with me moving against his hard cock. We both moaned. He kisses my throat my breast. “Rey,” he moans. “We ....need to stop.” 

I don’t want to but I reluctantly get off of Ben. I want to fuck him. Give myself to him. He’s breathing fast his pupils blown. I walk out so I can control myself. I see Ben do the same before I leave the classroom. Running his fingers threw his hair.

Now I,m here laughing with rose and Armie don looking on fondly. Apparently he got back with his girlfriend who came later. Her name Kimberly she was nice. Later I finally left to go back to unkar. 

**That night**

I snuck out and went next door to Bens. He smiled when he saw me. I jumped on him as soon as I got in the door. Kissing him he picked me up my legs around him. And we kept kissing as he took my upstairs. He put me on the bed. As we both stripped out of our clothes. Then I dragged him down and we were kissing again. He pulled back breathing hard his dark eyes nearly black with want. 

“Rey are you sure sweetheart.” He said huskily. His voice deep with desire. “Yes Ben I love you and I want you to be my first and only.” I say softly. He smiled softly at that love and adoration in his eyes. “Good.” He said as he drew me to him and kissed me softly until it turned passionate. 

Then his mouth went to my neck sucking and kissing tenderly. He was careful not to leave marks. Then he kissed to my breast licking and sucking My nipples. I writhed against his fingers caressed and went between my legs as his finger went inside me. I moaned wanting more. He fingered me until I orgasmed his mouth covering my screams of exctasy. Then his mouth left mine and he kissed my stomach.

I made sure to get birth control before this in fact I was already on it to straighten out my monthly cycle. So no pregnant at sixteen. 

His mouth was between my legs his tongue in my Pussy. I moaned again my legs wrapped around his head as he ate me out. God he was good with that mouth. Then Ben raised up and slowly entered me. My body was so ready for him that I felt only a little pain. Ben stilled letting me get used to him. He gritted his teeth groaning as I moved my hips. Wanting him to move. He finally did thrusting slowly inside me. 

Then his thrust grew faster I met each one both of us moaning until his dick twitched coming inside me. Sweat glistened off our bodies. Each of us breathing fast. He rolled off of me pulling me in his arms. I smiled and snuggled to him and we both promptly fell asleep. I got the man I wanted and he was the only one for me. 

Later after we awoke and got dressed both smiling softly at eachother. He said. “Rey that was beyond anything I could have anticipated from you.” 

“I love you but we can’t have sex again until you are eighteen understand.” I knew he would say that because I knew my ben. I walked up after putting my dress back on and said “Ben I love you too and I’m willing to wait but that doesn’t mean we can’t do other things to eachother.” I say smiling wickedly. 

He smiled back just as wicked. “Oh rey I’m not going to stop touching you sweetheart I assure you.” He drew me to him and kissed me deeply. 

I later snuck back in my small room at plutts house. And slept very well for the first time in a long time my body sated.

I was content and happy.

 

NOTES 

FINALLY THE FULL ON SMUT I DID SAY UNDERAGE SEX PEOPLE 


	10. Chapter 10

**Rey’s pov**

Me and Ben become routine I spent most of my time at his house. And the rest of the time going about my business up at school spending my time with rose and Armie. Plus Amy. But while I was at home I was Bens. We kept our word and didn’t have sex again. But that didn’t stop him from touching me and kissing me all over. Plus putting his head between my legs as he ate me out until I had multiple orgasms. 

It also didn’t stop me from touching him and putting his cock in my mouth sucking it. Until he would cum down my throat. Then we would lay sated for now. Then we would have dinner and watch Netflix. It was like a dream come true for me. I had ben. 

Until I came home to find a social worker at my house and unkar being arrested. Her name miss Harper. “What is going on!” I said rushing forward. She turned to me. “Are you rey?” She asked I swallowed and said “yes.” 

“It looks like you will have to be moved honey.” She looked around disapprovingly. “This place is not appropriate for you.” I thought of Ben. No I was going to separated from Ben. “Rey!” She yelled as I ran to Bens house. He was already inside as I ran into his arms. Tears were coming “please ben don’t let them take me!” I cried. He stroked my hair “yes baby I know.” He said softly brokenly tears in his eyes. He pulled away stroking my face with both hands. 

“Remember sweetheart I love you, I will not stop loving you rey.” We held eachother as we cried. I reluctantly pulled away from him and walked out. Went with miss Harper. 

They placed me in a temporary home for the rest of the day. Until things could be figured out and me and the others could be properly placed in other foster homes. 

 

**Bens pov**

I cried and threw things in my home after rey left who the hell called child services on that house. Of course that bastard Plutt was neglectful so rey probably needed to be taking away. Placed somewhere else. But she could be placed in a different state. Away from me and her friends at school. 

I sobbed as i fell to the floor. Mostly Rey would be away from me. I loved her god I loved her!

**Rey’s pov**

The next day I would be placed with someone in town Maz Kanata. Because I had a life in that town and was up to par in my school. Miss Harper figured it wouldn’t do any good placing me  in a different state to go to a new school. I was glad and relieved. I had met Maz a few times and liked the woman. 

Later after school I told ben. He smiled brightly hugging me picking me up and kissing me “god rey” he whispered against her lips “I thought I had lost you my love.” I wrapped my legs around him and kissed him deeply again. “Me too.” I said tears in my eyes. 

Ben told me “we will find a way to be together rey and Maz is great.” 

I smiled “I guess I’m better off then I kissed him deeply once more. “I love you ben.” 

He smiled and said “I know sweetheart.” 

NOTES

THIS IS IT THE HAPPY END IS WHAT YOU GUYS MAKE OF IT.

 


End file.
